


Day 291 - Running with scissors

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [291]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Science Experiments, Slash, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John hasn’t said a word.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 291 - Running with scissors

John hasn’t said a word. He just looks at Sherlock and shakes his head.

Strangely enough, Sherlock feels the need to apologise.

“I needed a sample for an experiment.”

“That was Mrs Hudson’s favourite garment. How did you even get it? No, please don’t answer that. I don’t need the mental image of you going through her underwear drawers. Dammit!”

John pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes just to open them again immediately when a picture of Mrs Hudson’s underwear floats through his mind. Sherlock is still standing next to the table but now he looks indignant rather than apologetic.

“I did not go through her underwear, there was no need for that.”

“But you would have, had you needed a sample of a woman’s underwear instead of something like this? I know that she gave us her keys but that is for emergencies.”

“It was an emergency.”

“I’m sure she meant something along the lines of a fire in her kitchen or her falling down and not you needing part of her clothing for an emergency experiment…”

“She would understand. It’s for a case and will help put a murderer away.”

“Let’s hope she will. In any case, you will be the one to tell her _and_ you will offer to buy her a new blouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'scissors'.


End file.
